


Shattered || Banana Fish One-Shot || Alternate Ending

by jasminairi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, Everyone Loves Okumura Eiji, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, One Shot, Short One Shot, ash goes to the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminairi/pseuds/jasminairi
Summary: 𝐴𝑠ℎ- 𝐼'𝑚 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑖 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙Including parts of and continuing Episode 24: The Catcher in the RyeThis is just a quick one-shot that I wrote after rewatching Banana Fish again.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 52





	Shattered || Banana Fish One-Shot || Alternate Ending

Staggering through the library doorway Ash struggled to remain conscious. The sharp, aching pain in his side made his head spin.

Trying to steady his hand he lay the now blood speckled letter on the solid wooden table.

_-You told me once about a leopard you read in a book. How you believed that leopard knew that it couldn't go back. And I said you weren't a leopard, that you could change your destiny.-_

Had he? It felt so long ago.

His hand slipped slightly and he had to readjust to apply pressure. Palm slick with blood he tugged the corner of the paper, bringing it closer to his face, now leaning heavily on his fist, his right elbow supporting most of his weight.

_-You're not alone. I'm by your side.-_

Ash thought of Eiji, probably already leaving New York, and was suddenly met with a wave of regret. Regret that he hadn't gone to the airport. Regret he hadn't said goodbye.

_-My soul is always with you.-_

Looking up at the high ceiling, one singular tear ran down his face, tasked with expressing the multitude of emotions overwhelming him. Laying his head down on his arm he stared blankly into space, his blonde hair splayed around his head like a gently glowing halo.  
  


And maybe it was just his imagination but Ash could feel Eiji. The familiar warmth enveloped him, holding him steading even as darkness fought to take over.

Ash's eyes drifted shut and his mind seemed to blur.

"You shouldn't sleep there." Ash didn't stir as the voice seemed miles away.

"Hey, are you alright? Is that blood?"

⋆⋆⋆

Ash was dead. Or he was dreaming, he wasn't entirely sure. Either way, it was quite pleasant.

A mild breeze teased his hair as he walked up the hill. Golden stalks of wheat covered the ground in all directions but Ash didn't spare a second glance.

Instead, he strode towards the person waiting on the hilltop. Eiji's head was tilted back into the sun, as though he was laughing.

Picking up his pace Ash broke into a jog, longing to speak with him. But even as he ran Eiji stayed beyond his reach, never nearing. The bright world around them dimmed and with it came a feeling of unease.

"Eiji!" he yelled, trying desperately to get his attention. The shorter man turned, his expression clouded with confusion until he met Ash's gaze. Even from afar Ash could see Eiji's eyes light up as he began to try to make his way to where Ash was standing.

"Ash!"

It was as if they were repelling magnets, try as they might to reach the other they couldn't get any closer. With a quick shock Ash realized that not only were they not getting closer, they were slowly moving further and further apart.

In a last rush of desperation, Ash sprinted through the grass. He started to let out a sigh of relief as he drew closer to Eiji before an unsettling feeling filled the air. Shadows were closing in on every side. They swallowed everything in their path as they raced towards the two men.

Calling his name again he extended his arm, reaching out in hopes of reaching Eiji.

And just as he was about to grab hold of the person he longed for the most, everything shattered. Eiji, the hill, the field, it was all gone. At the sight of Eiji being ripped away from him yet again, Ash let out a noise of despair that was almost inhuman.

⋆⋆⋆

Ash was jolted back to consciousness even though it still took him another minute to force himself to open his eyes. When he did he was met with a starch hospital room.

The only thing out of place in the scene was the young boy in a varsity jacket sitting on the chair in the corner.

"Sing?" Ash's voice was rough from lack of use.

As he tried to push himself into an upright position Sing quickly rushed over to the side of the bed.

"Don't move too much, you'll rip the stitches."

Reluctantly Ash settled back down, already hating the feeling of waiting idly. As he stared at the ceiling his mind didn't take long to drift back to Eiji.

He wondered what would happen to them now. Maybe this was a sign he'd never be able to escape the life he lived. He would never forgive himself if Eiji got hurt because of him again.

Perhaps it would be best to not contact him again, as much as it hurt to think of never seeing Eiji again. His thought process had relapsed to before he had received the letter, but thinking again about the words he didn't know if he could bear staying away from him.

Why was he always so goddamn selfish? He didn't deserve someone like Eiji. He supposed it didn't matter, at this rate he wouldn't make it out of New York alive.

Before his train of thought could try to convince him of all the reasons why he and Eiji wouldn't, no, couldn't work out he looked up to see someone standing in the doorway.

Letting surprise get the better of him Ash gasped. He bolted out of the small cot, ignoring the pain in his side, carelessly tearing out the various IV tubes in his arm.

"Yo, what did I tell you about moving too much." Sing warned again, not that Ash cared.

And he was hugging Eiji and wasn't sure he ever wanted to stop. He smelled like spring and was ever so warm and soft in comparison to the room around them.

"You're here," Ash said quietly next to Eiji's ear, almost as if he didn't believe it to be true and was scared it was all an illusion. He couldn't begin to explain or understand the immense relief and comfort he felt in that moment.

Eiji didn't let go when he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here."


End file.
